This invention concerns a bracket for securing to a wall or other upright or substantially upright surface and for carrying and supporting articles for display.
The bracket according to the invention is primarily for supporting small firearms or models thereof, such as revolvers and pistols for display and the invention has for its object to provide a bracket of simple construction which can be used to support firearms of different types in a desired angular position on a wall, board or the like, by correctly setting up the bracket in relation to the type of firearm to be supported.